


Jealousy

by PuppyBaekhyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanyeol isn't good at hiding his emotions, Jealousy, M/M, OT9 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppyBaekhyun/pseuds/PuppyBaekhyun
Summary: Chanyeol was never really good at hiding his jealousy, especially when it came to Baekhyun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a One-shot, it's also my first time writing a mature fic. I hope everyone enjoys it. Comments and critics always appreaciated, Thank you~!

Chanyeol was never really good at hiding his jealousy, especially when it came to Baekhyun. So, when Baekhyun squeezed Sehun's thigh while laughing at a joke the Interviewer made, Chanyeol couldn't stop glaring at the hand still resting on Sehun's thigh. If looks could kill, Sehun would be dead already.

The rest of the interview went by quickly and Chanyeol's jealousy had died down as the interview ended. That was until he saw Sehun and Baekhyun walking together to the car. Sehun had his arm around Baekhyun's shoulder and Baekhyun had his arm around Sehun's waist. They were laughing and at one point Baekhyun slapped Sehun's ass. That was It. Chanyeol, not so accidentally, bumped into Sehun while walking past him to get into the backseat. With a scoff he watched everyone else pile in. He burned holes into the back of Sehun's head with his eyes. Jongdae noticed, so, he nudged him and furrowed his brows at him as if to ask "What's up?". Chanyeol just huffed and shook his head, putting in his headphones, trying to control his jealousy.

Once they arrived at the dorms, Chanyeol quickly went to his room. He laid on his bed with a heavy sigh. He pulled out his phone and checked his social media accounts then started playing a game on his phone. A few minutes later, the door opened and Baekhyun entered, closing the door behind himself. Chanyeol pretended not to notice. There was a playful smirk on Baekhyun's face. He sat down on Chanyeol's bed. 

"Channie..." Baekhyun said, running his hand over Chanyeol's chest. Chanyeol ignored him. Baekhyun huffed then stood up. For a second Chanyeol thought he'd leave but Baekhyum had other ideas. Baekhyun straddled his lap. "Channie... Notice me..." Baekhyun whined. Chanyeol gave him a look before returning his attention back to his phone. With that Baekhyun took the phone out of Chanyeol's hands and placed it on the bedside table. He pinned Chanyeol's hands to the bed with his own and looked him in the eyes. "I'm not in the mood, Baek, Get off" Chanyeol said, trying not to make eye contact. 

"Come on, please?" Baekhyun asked, pouting. "Why don't you ask Sehun?" Chanyeol almost spat out. Jealousy back in full swing. "What? Why would I do that?" Baekhyun asked, furrowing his brows and letting Chanyeol's hands go. Chanyeol sat up. "You two were acting pretty friendly all day, I'm sure he wouldn't mind". Baekhyun's eyes widened in realization. "Chanyeol, it's not like that, we were only joking around" Baekhyun explained. Chanyeol scoffed and folded his arms. "Could've fooled me" He said. Baekhyun frowned. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be with you, Don't you believe me?" Baekhyun asked, Visibly upset. He dropped his head.

That made Chanyeol's heart sink. He didn't want to upset Baekhyun. Baekhyun was about to get off of Chanyeol. But he grabbed his thighs, forcing them back down. Baekhyun lifted his head to look at Chanyeol. Chanyeol scanned Baekhyun's face before cupping his cheek and kissing him. "I believe you...I'm sorry, I was being an idiot" Chanyeol said. "Yes, you were" Baekhyun smiled half-heartedly. Chanyeol kissed him again, this time more passionately. Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol back down on the bed. 

Their kisses became more frantic, demanding and soon Baekhyun was rocking his hips, grinding their crotches together, desperate for some friction. They were both already half hard. In a quick motion, Chanyeol flipped them, so that Baekhyun was laying on the bed and Chanyeol was on top. "Too many layers" Baekhyun breathed out, needing contact. They quickly got rid of their clothes and they were both fully naked. Chanyeol's cock brushed past Baekhyun's causing them both to groan. 

Chanyeol started to leaving bruising kisses on Baekhyun's collarbone, wanting to mark him. Baekhyun was his. Then his hand made it's way to the drawer of the bedside table to pull out a small, half empty, bottle of lube. Chanyeol slicked two of his fingers with lube before circling Baekhyun's entrance. "Mmm...just put your fucking fingers in" Baekhyun demanded, impatiently. Chanyeol happily obliged, sliding his two fingers inside, carefully stretching him open for his cock. 

Chanyeol brushed Baekhyun's sweet spot several time causing Baekhyun to cry out. "Ch-Chanyeol, fuck me, please" He pleaded. Chanyeol let out a breathy chuckle before grabbing his own throbbing cock and lining it up with Baekhyun's hole. Baekhyun was just about to tell him to hurry up when Chanyeol thrusted in hard. "Oh, you're so fucking tight, Baekhyun" Chanyeol moaned as he started fucking him. Baekhyun wrapped his legs around Chanyeol's waist to give him a better angle to thrust in deeper. Chanyeol placed his forearms on either side of Beakhyun's head, hands entangled in his hair. 

Baekhyun dug his fingers into Chanyeol's back as his cock hit his sweet spot. "Oh, yeah, right there, fuck" Baekhyun moaned, breathlessly. Chanyeol kept thrusting, mercilessly, moaning and groaning. His mind so hazy with pleasure. "I'm g-gonna..." Baekhyun almost chocked as he came over his stomach in complete bliss. Chanyeol was so close to the edge. A couple more thrusts and he came inside Baekhyun, filling him to the brim. 

Afterwards, the two of them collapsed on the bed, Panting. "I should make you jealous more often, if you're going to fuck me like that" Baekhyun said. Chanyeol chuckled and wiped his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand. "Don't even think about it" He said. Baekhyun smiled then kissed Chanyeol then sighed. "We really should shower".


End file.
